


Rough

by HangMa



Series: Sex, Love and Unfair Passion [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 當Draco開始更關注於自己，他發現其實愛的反面是冷漠。
Series: Sex, Love and Unfair Passion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495778
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> 其實是個HP←DM的故事。Harry基本沒出現（  
> 仍然寫給阿銀。

親吻也不過就是兩個人的嘴巴貼在一起。

Harry Potter退後一步，瞪大他那雙碧綠的眼睛，不可思議地看著Draco，然後抬起手來抹了抹嘴巴，轉身快步離去。

Lucius與Narcissa當然也注意到了兩名男孩的動靜，Malfoy夫人走上前來挽起兒子的手：「幾乎沒有人會在法庭外互相親吻，Draco。即使這看起來是個好結局。」

Draco脹紅了臉，他飛快地看了一眼父親——Malfoy先生在簽完一份讓他的家族失去了好幾萬個金加隆的管他是什麼的文件之後，看起來更疲倦了——輕聲說：「我一開始只是想要向他道謝。但是，」他咬了咬下唇，「我從來沒和他有超過十句的對話。」

Narcissa有些驚訝地看著兒子，然後低聲說：「我們先回家吧。」

他們通過魔法部的飛路網回到Malfoy莊園。此時他們的家已經被家養小精靈打理得恢復了光鮮亮麗，然而住在這裡的三個人仍然有種隨時會被雜亂的腳步聲與粗野的喧嘩打擾的感覺。Lucius一屁股坐在沙發上，手邊的小几上立刻出現一小杯葡萄酒。Draco在回房間和待在客廳的猶豫之間選擇了後者，也許父親友會有什麼話想要告訴他。

Luicus確實在思考，他甚至有一瞬間想到了如果自己的兒子和Harry Potter達到了可以牽手、擁抱和親吻的關係，也許人們能更快忘記他們的左手臂上曾經有過的那個猙獰記號。但也許不會，人們會津津樂道一個食死人和救世主是如何在死神的注視中發現彼此的臉蛋有多麼可愛。但無論如何，他再也不會捏著兒子的後頸，把他像隻小狗似地推到救世主的面前。再也不會。

「你不該那樣親吻他。」最後Lucius說，「你會嚇到他的。」

Draco近乎無禮地看著自己的父親，Narcissa忍不住露出微笑：「你太急躁了，小龍。也許你應該寫封信為自己的行為道歉，這比懊惱和等待好得多。」

「去吧。」Lucius端起盛著酒的水晶杯，他的手終於不再顫抖，「好好休息。」

Draco這才張開嘴巴：「好的。晚安，父親、母親。」

他在離開大廳前注意到母親來到父親坐著的沙發前，彎腰靠近他的肩膀。希望父親能夠早日恢復健康，希望母親能夠像從前那樣從容又愉快。除了戰爭結束與讓黑魔王消失，Malfoy少爺再沒有別的願望。他回到自己的房間，先洗了個澡，讓家養小精靈送來一些雞肉和蔬菜派，隨便填飽肚子後便坐到自己的書桌前。

Hogwarts七年級的一些課本還堆在他的書桌上，還有幾張字跡凌亂的筆記，Draco甚至沒辦法想起來自己是什麼時候寫下這些東西的，他竟然還有辦法寫字，而且寫出這麼醜的字。他把那些東西推到一邊，直到魔藥學的課本的一角懸空，才抽出一張嶄新的羊皮紙，用漂亮的羽毛筆蘸了點墨水：給Harry Potter。

「他的眼睛綠得像剛醃過的癩蛤蟆，他像黑板一樣烏黑瀟灑，我希望他是我的，他真的很帥氣，是征服黑魔王的勇士。」他喃喃唸道。

這首詩不長而且用字簡單，不算太難背，但這不是他把紅頭髮家的女孩寫的情詩記了五年的理由。Draco把鵝毛筆丟在剛剛展開的羊皮紙上，讓墨水在上頭畫出一道俐落的黑線，然後站起身來，拿了換洗衣物進入浴室。

他在脫掉衣服的過程中成功把那首糟糕的詩暫時忘記，轉而思考起該如何寫一封包括了道謝和道歉的信給Harry Potter。他從未和救世主說過同樣甚至類似的話——而且他相信絕大多數的英國巫師與女巫都這麼做過了——語氣和善、措辭委婉（總不會每個人都像紅頭髮的女兒那樣熱烈）？也許還要再加上一點讚美。

無論如何，在把這件事情做好之前，他是不可能睡得好的。將近午夜的時候，一隻漂亮的老鷹從小Malfoy的房間窗戶裡飛出去，飛向——Draco也不知道究竟是哪兒，Harry Potter現在應該仍與紅頭髮的一家人待在一起。他瞪著桌上亂七八糟的被揉咒的一堆羊皮紙，他幾乎是等上一句話的墨水乾了之後才寫下一句話。

現在他可以睡覺了。他只需要睡覺和等待。

戰爭結束之後的日子教人不知道該怎麼辦，經歷過黑暗和恐懼的小Malfoy醒來之後會瞪著自己的床頂，直到小精靈出現請他與主人和女主人一起吃早餐。只有父親和母親的眼睛可以讓他從床上爬起來，否則他會繼續想像某個角落裡仍然站立著個野蠻的狼人，而他那發瘋的阿姨仍然在荒蕪的花園裡跑來跑去。

Lucius的恢復比他兒子的想像更快，但是他似乎更加依賴妻子的手臂與那柄蛇頭手杖。他在裡面填充了一根新買的魔杖。

「你的精神看起來不怎麼好。」他對Draco說。

Draco可以感覺到自己的肩膀繃緊了，而且他暫時沒辦法有意識地放鬆它們：「我昨天在寫給Harry Potter的道歉信，上床的時間比較晚。」他老實說。

他的父親應該知道了他喜歡Harry Potter，母親不可能沒告訴父親——一隻褐色的貓頭鷹忽然飛進他們的窗戶，降落在Draco的面前，順從地伸出腳爪讓Malfoy少爺將信件解下後歪著頭停留在原地，似乎是在等待誰來餵給牠一塊吐司邊。Narcissa倒吸一口氣：「這需要回信。」

Draco瞪著手中蓋著Hogwarts校徽蠟封的信件，困惑地用奶油刀將信拆開——Lucius始終不發一語——是被去年的他置之不理的通知信。七年級的課程。

「這……」他愣愣地說，「這是為什麼？」

餐桌上陷入幾秒鐘的沉默，然後Lucius說：「你已經成年了，應該自己決定至少未來的一年裡要做些什麼。」他稍微放輕了聲音，「當然，作為一名父親，我還是會希望自己的兒子完成他的學業。」

Draco抬頭看著Lucius，似乎陷入思索當中，最後他站起身來：「我知道了，我會從Hogwarts順利畢業的，父親。」他離開自己沒幾口的早餐。

當兒子的身影從餐廳裡離開時，Lucius對妻子說：「我應該再捐多一點錢，給Hogwarts、St Mungo’s或者其他什麼非官方的機構。那些金加隆總要發揮用處。」

Narcissa碰了碰丈夫的手臂，他們在過去半年的身體接觸既像夫妻，又像兄妹：「但是眼前最重要的是讓小龍在寫好回信後，回來把早餐之完。」她頓了頓，「在所有的慈善項目裡，我最不支持捐錢給Gringotts。」

Lucius露出一個虛弱的笑容。

Hogwarts的通知信讓Draco找到了事情做，他會樂於待在書房裡，複習自從混亂、徬徨又無助的六年級開始落下的功課，過去兩年裡他的生活目標似乎就是戰鬥、殺人和盡量避免戰鬥與殺人。所以黑魔法防禦術就現在看來，變得很簡單——歸功於他的Bellatrix阿姨，她總是快樂又甜蜜地一邊喊他的名字一邊對他發射強大的咒語——魔咒學當然同樣，至於魔藥學，他於一年前仍然在Slughorn的教導下拿到了很好的成績，只不過沒有被邀請加入那個什麼俱樂部。

那個什麼俱樂部，Harry Potter受邀參加，而且還在魔藥課上做出了過去五年從未有過的漂亮成品，使他獲得一瓶福靈劑——小Malfoy總有自己的方式得知關於救世主的任何消息，並且也從最近的報紙上知道了Harry Potter也並沒有完成他七年級的學業——那麼在這返回學校的最後一年裡，他應當也會再次受到老Slytherin院長的青睞，參加那個什麼俱樂部。

聽起來倒是很有助於消弭學院之間的隔閡與衝突。Draco低頭看著自己的舊魔藥課本，他應該還是喜歡Snape教授多些。那個間諜、背叛者、英雄。可惜他只和眾多世人一樣，只知道Severus Snape由Harry Potter和Dumbledore的畫像洗刷了食死人的惡名——荒謬極了，他親眼看見Snape對著老校長發出綠色的索命咒——卻要不斷猜測那個陰沉的男人為什麼做出如此選擇。

英國巫師界失去了一位優秀的魔藥大師，還有很多很多的人。Draco離開自己的書房，去到莊園裡專門製作魔藥的房間。既然文字不能讓他專心，至少他可以把注意力轉移到自己的雙手上。經過一扇巨大的窗戶時，他看見自己的父親與母親在陽光下的草地上互相攙扶著散步。或許他的父親倚靠他的母親更多一些。兩隻白孔雀和一隻松鼠就在他們附近。他及時把目光收回，以免自己撞到柱子。

這段時間簡直平靜得像一場教人忘記疲倦的酣眠，唯一令人感到不安的是寄出那封給Harry Potter的道歉信的老鷹早在隔天就回來了，卻遲遲不見救世主的回信。送是送到了，Malfoy少爺卻完全不知道對方到底有沒有好好地打開來讀一讀，那封信不長，一點用文字難以表述的感謝和抱歉，也許不用五分鐘就能讀完。

他不知道「我當時沒有想太多，我想向你說聲謝謝，但是開不了口，於是做出了那樣的舉動」的敘述看起來是多麼的讓人尷尬。

救世主的回信在開學前才被送到，不是那隻漂亮的雪鴞，而是Weasley如今已經長大了的小貓頭鷹，Malfoy少爺並沒有猜錯救世主如今身在何方。他展開回信來讀，這封信比他寄過去的更簡短。Harry Potter大方地表示他可以原諒當天Malfoy少爺的行為，他收到了他的感謝，卻又直言Draco並不需要對他抱有什麼感謝，「畢竟你們確實曾經幫助過我。我都記得，而且將不會扭曲這些記憶。」

「他說了什麼？」Lucius問道。他嫌惡地拿一顆栗子丟向Weasley叫個不停的貓頭鷹，又欣慰地看著牠敏捷地啣住栗子，振翅飛向窗外。

Draco把信平放在桌上，好讓他的父親也能看清楚上面不多的字句：「他接受了我的道謝與道歉。」他頓了頓，「就我所知，是一貫的Harry Potter的口吻。」

Lucius與Narcissa對視了一眼：「就這樣？」Malfoy夫人問道。

「就這樣。」Draco說，「這已經很好了，媽媽。至少不是一封咆哮信。」

Narcissa點頭：「你說得對。」她換了個話題，「你應該要到斜角巷買一些上學需要的東西，下午我陪你去好嗎？」

Draco點頭，在早餐結束後帶著那封署名給他的信件離開了餐桌，他的父母卻還坐在已被收拾乾淨的餐桌前。Lucius似乎陷入回憶，然後他握著蛇頭手杖發出一聲怪異的哂笑：「總是愛上冷漠的人。」

「這麼說並不公平，Lucius。」Narcissa嘆了口氣，藍色的眼睛憂慮地望向丈夫，「小龍的狀況其實比你好多了，而且Harry Potter和那個人不一樣。大概。」

Lucius皺眉望向妻子：「這麼說來，我是個愚蠢得無藥可救的人。」

Narcissa站起來，走向丈夫：「你只是需要不去想他。」她從背後擁抱他。

對於Harry Potter的回信，Draco得要等到開學後才回過味來。他沒有在晚宴上看見黑頭髮、綠眼睛的救世主，也沒有看見Weasley，只有那個麻種Granger。也許那兩個魯莽的傢伙又來了一次像二年級時那樣驚人的出場？

可惜在之後的一個月裡在學校的任何角落也都沒有看見那兩位英雄，而Malfoy少爺也從報紙上知道了兩位英雄都要加入正氣師的行列，而且已經開始了他們的訓練。Granger看起來過得很自在，她常常在早餐時收到信件，生活充實，仍然花許多時間在圖書館裡，女英雄仍埋首於書堆。

他們時常會碰見，但是Draco不可能主動跟她打招呼，而Granger似乎根本就不想要見到他。他們只能在不同的兩張桌子上各自專心於眼前的書本。回到學校之後，對於知識的探索與熟悉比在家裡更能吸引人的注意力。他其實也不是真的那麼常想到Harry Potter。他甚至沒有把救世主寄給他的唯一一封信帶來學校。在那封信之後他們就不會再有任何交流，尤其救世主並沒有回到學校來。

但是當然也還沒有任何其他的男孩或女孩再次佔據他那麼多的注意力。

Blaise、Pansy和Goyle仍然時常待在他的身邊。他們於戰爭結束後在學校重聚，小心謹慎，儘管誰都知道戰爭是一個巴掌拍不響的事情，Slytherin學院的學生們仍然喜歡早於或晚於通常的吃飯時間到大禮堂裡用餐。Pansy有時候會歇斯底里地哭泣，她拒絕吃飯，也拒絕讓人任何人知道她在哭泣。Goyle則似乎瘦了一點，這是三年前不會有人相信的事。

不過想像中的衝突並沒有發生，似乎大部分的孩子都忽然發現把妖精叛亂的歷史背起來比向同一個年紀的人拔出魔杖更重要。

「你的父親讓你相親嗎？」Blaise問。

Draco放下手上的南瓜汁，挑眉看向清瘦的小帥哥：「沒有。」

Blaise嘆了一口氣：「要在這麼多女孩子裡選擇一個，和她牽手一輩子可真是件困難的事情。如果我依然是單身，就可以親遍每一雙甜美的紅唇。」

「我可不覺得她們全都是躲在樹蔭下瑟瑟發抖著等待你的小鹿。」Draco說。

Blaise乾巴巴地微笑：「或許是清晨的蝴蝶呢。」

「你總得做出選擇，Blaise。」Draco說。

皮膚黝黑的小青年瞪著朋友說：「我一直以為你會是我們之中最早結婚的人，但是現在Pansy都訂婚了。我們又得有好幾天在飯桌上見不到她。」

Draco聳肩：「也許我的父親發現一次讓我做一件事比較好。」

Blaise露出困惑的表情，但是Malfoy家的小少爺已經吃飽，並在其他三個學院的學生們蜂擁而入之前離開堆滿晚餐的長桌，回到自己的宿舍。

回到學校後，他開始試著自慰。

記憶與幻想困擾他，他會想起在莊園的大廳裡父親被Voldemort折磨的畫面，以及在那之後母親陪伴著他的那一個夜晚。幻想也是那個夜晚產生的幻想，他其實還沒有勇氣真的把手伸向自己的屁股。但是在宿舍的床上和浴室裡，能夠觸摸他的身體的只有他自己。

自慰一開始讓Malfoy少爺感到惶惑和一點點疼痛，他把手放在自己勃起的陰莖上，卻會懷疑自己是否仍然像個小孩。然後他會在汗水和沒有眼淚與聲音的嗚咽中射精。頻率不高，還可以維持他的身體健康，一週約一到兩次。

然後他終於在注滿水的浴缸中摸上自己的臉。他閉上眼睛，從額頭開始，用手指擦過自己的眉骨、眼窩、顴骨、臉頰肌肉到下顎，然後是脖子，在喉結和兩片鎖骨中間多停留了一會，直到覺得再用力一些，自己就會把晚餐吐出來。他睜開眼睛，同時讓手繼續滑到自己的胸膛上，他有點用力地按著自己單薄的胸肌，似乎猶豫了一會才將食指和中指的指腹壓在那粉紅色的乳頭上。

他以為自己會顫抖，但沒有，或者至少幅度比他自己預期的要小得多。那兩粒粉紅色的乳頭在熱水與手指的刺激下脹大了一點，形狀分明，顏色也更深。Draco Malfoy深吸一口氣，他不再像期待他人那樣期待自己，也不再像害怕他人那樣害怕自己。他開始搓揉著自己的胸部，力道就和拿起一枝羽毛筆一樣，他開始顫抖，意識到自己呼吸得愈來愈用力。

蜷伏在他漂亮的雙腿間的性器官也逐漸感受到性興奮。他讓一隻手繼續停在自己的乳頭上，另一隻手撫摸過肋骨、沒什麼贅肉但也沒什麼肌肉的腹部和髖骨，最後停在稀疏陰毛間的陰莖上。他握住自己的陰莖，指尖碰觸到陰囊，對於觸摸自己的性器官，也曾是個沒什麼太多煩惱的青少年的Malfoy少爺算是較不生澀了，他很快就把自己弄得勃起，然後又停了下來。

如果此時他將注意力集中在水面，而不是水中自己的身體，他將會看到自己的臉頰脹得通紅，漂亮的灰色眼睛也濕漉漉的。

但是他再次閉上眼睛，把手再往下伸去，雙腿也張得更開，好讓那隻修長的手能夠伸到兩片渾圓的臀肉之間。他不確定自己是否應該將手指伸進自己的身體裡，他只是想這麼做，甚至也不知道為什麼自己會這麼想。

Malfoy少爺的屁股也仍然白皙柔軟，他看不到自己的臀肉被自己的手掌邊緣擠壓，只是將指尖在自己的穴口摸了一圈。那天晚上Narcissa用了一點涼涼的潤滑液，此時他沒有任何準備，只有很多很多水。他將指尖探進自己緊窄的屁股裡。

在他身體外的水沒有什麼用，他的屁股太緊、太生澀了。

Draco罵了一聲髒話，不得不將放在胸前的另一隻手移動到自己的陰莖上。他只能一邊撫摸著自己的穴口上的褶皺，一邊給自己打手槍，否則沒有辦法高潮。

這一次不成功的自慰沒有影響到他的日常生活，他舉手投足還是那個Malfoy家的少爺，正如沒有人知道他喜歡救世主。而且他在四天後的早餐桌上就收到了郵購來的潤滑液。第二次的嘗試在他自己的床上。

如果可以，Draco更希望可以在浴缸裡，那樣他可以說服自己那些水聲是被他移動手臂製造出來的，而不是當自己的手指埋進自己的屁股裡時發出來的。他咬著嘴唇，在棉被之下把雙腿張開，這一次他成功將自己的身體填滿，另一隻手抓著床單，陰莖貼在腹部上。他當然不可能立刻就用手指把自己操射，但是這種有點兒痠脹的被進入的感覺確實讓他從勃起到射精的時間縮短了。

他躲在棉被下，把臉埋進枕頭裡，兩條腿交疊著。他應該起來洗個澡。

聖誕節假期他回家與父母親一同度過，Narcissa很高興兒子看起來仍然健康，而且氣色很不錯。Malfoy夫婦也從兒子寄來的信與報紙中得知救世主並沒有回到學校完成學業，每天寄回來的信裡更多的是Hermione Granger，而不是Harry Potter。Lucius曾經怒氣沖沖地說自己對於那個麻種女孩並不感興趣，Narcissa把手放在丈夫的膝蓋上，仍然堅持每天把信完整地唸給他聽。

就在假期結束的兩天前，《預言家日報》的八卦版上又出現了年輕的救世主的名字。Harry Potter對剛剛成年的Ginny Weasley求婚成功，他們會在Harry Potter成為一名正氣師，以及Ginny Weasley從Hogwarts畢業後結婚。

Malfoy夫婦不禁將目光投向正在吃一份煎蛋的兒子。

Draco將嘴裡的食物嚥下：「她喜歡他很久了，也許就在她能夠理解並記住一個故事時就開始了，而且她還寫過一首詩給他。我想我向您提過。」他望向皺著眉頭的Lucius，「老實說，這不是什麼很令人意外的事情。祝福他們。」

Malfoy夫婦交換了一個眼神，Narcissa說：「是件值得恭喜的事情。但是，小龍，如果你有任何話想說，都可以向你的父親和母親表達。」

Draco似乎陷入幾秒鐘的思考中，然後他搖了搖頭。他在桌子下的雙腿換了一個交疊著的姿勢。他昨天才在自己的浴室的浴缸裡用手指進入自己的身體，然後達到高潮，在吃早餐前他最擔心的事情是讓父母親看出他走路姿勢不太對勁。但是他們沒有。

他把報紙摺起來，放在桌上：「我是很在意他，也許還很喜歡他。」Draco Malfoy慢慢地說，「但是我怎麼會為他沒有回應我而哭泣呢。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 這個系列到這裡就結束了。它讓我感到煎熬，對自己產生許多質疑，直到寫完這個故事也還不是非常滿意，如果有機會也有能力，會修改的吧。但就像Summary裡講的，我希望Draco小朋友可以更關注自己。當然其他人也是。


End file.
